


Keep the lights on

by torturousdaydreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousdaydreams/pseuds/torturousdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has a particular set of needs, and Marco has a particular set of kinks. Funny how they align perfectly some times. Jean prepares a surprise that will suit both their tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the lights on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rozelith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozelith/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the awesome [Rozelith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rozelith/pseuds/rozelith)! (Who has a tumblr, [here](http://ask-irl-french-jean.tumblr.com/).) It's a bit early, but I hope that's okay. I did have some help though, as I usually do. Thanks to [valkyrie-reborn](http://valkyrie-reborn.tumblr.com/) and [wingedmermaid](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/) for proof-reading, helping with the summary (because I'm kinda shit at those) and helping me stay on track. 
> 
> (This is unrelated to my Bakery AU, in case that wasn't clear.)

“Is this really necessary, Jean?” I sighed.

 “Yes! Keep the blindfold on.” He tugged on my arm. “Okay, watch your step.”

 As much as I’d like to deny it, the situation was a bit of a turn on. I’m not sure if it’s the blindfold, or the thought of a surprise.

 “Okay, stay there. You can take it off now.”

 “My clothes, or this?”

 Jean chuckled. “Take off the blindfold first, then the clothes, if you want.”

 I took it off, and blinked a few times to get used to the light. “Wow,” I whispered reverently. “This is amazing, Jean.”

 On the bed there were restraints at each post. A riding crop, a paddle and a flogger sat on the night stand.

 I looked at Jean and saw he was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. “So um… did you want to tie me up? Or would you rather be the one tied up?”

 I ran my finger over the space above my lips. “Um… if it’s alright with you, I’d kind of prefer for you to be tied up this time.”

 “I think I can arrange that.” Jean stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and began kissing my neck. “I love you,” he murmured. “It’s yellow for slow down, and red for stop.”

 “I doubt we’ll need those.” I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 “I don’t know, freckles. I was kind of hoping you’d push my limits tonight. Make me know that I’m yours.”

 “Oh really?”

 I pinched his nipple through his shirt. He shuddered and bit his lip. “Yeah.”

 “There better be a cock ring for you over there,” I whispered against his neck.

 Jean grinned. “Why, are you gonna drive me mad with lust or something?”

 “Something like that,” I replied.

 His grin faltered for a moment.

 “I’m not going to torture you, just tease you a little.” I groped his ass and nibbled at his neck. “You like it when I tease you, right Jean?”

 He shuddered under my touch. “Y-yeah, I like it,” he stammered.

 “Good, now take off your fucking clothes.” It’d taken me a little time to get used to using foul language in the bedroom. It was so worth it though. Throwing in a few swear words when I’m lucky enough to take the lead, has an incredible effect on Jean.

 He shivered and leaned closer to me. I felt his cock, near completely hard, against my thigh. He rocked his hips back and forth.

 “Jean, you know I hate repeating myself.”

 “Sorry, sir,” He mumbled, and slowly untangled his body from mine.

 “Not that fast, handsome. Entice me, get me hard for you, for your tight ass,” I felt a blush stain my cheeks, but I pressed on, “I know you want this.” I stroked my cock over top of my pants. “So show me how much you want me.”

 Jean nearly broke his zipper when he tore his pants off. He got on the bed, with his face against the sheets and his ass in the air.

 “Where do you want it, Jean?”

 “Get on with it!” He spat.

 I swung my hand down on his ass, leaving a pink handprint behind. He winced, but jutted his ass out further. “You’re just begging for it, aren’t you, Jean?”

 “More,” he cried.

 “Which do you want, Jean; my hand, the crop, the paddle? Be specific, darling. Or would you rather just have something inside you?”

 Jean and I had talked extensively about what things we did or didn’t want to do. We hadn’t spoken about every single scenario, but it was important to both of us to establish clear limits of what we wanted out of these situations.

 His panting breaths sounded loud in the quiet of our bedroom.

 “Get on your back, hands by the posts.”

 “Yes, sir.”

 I left enough room in the cuff restraints for Jean to be comfortable. He tugged at each one after I finished. “Those okay?” I whispered.

 Jean nodded and grinned. “So what are you gonna do to me?”

 “I think I might make you put on the blindfold, actually.”

 He stuck out his tongue. “You better not.”

 “Alright, alright.” I reached under the bed and pulled out a bag I’d hidden on my side a few days ago. Jean’s eyes widened as I set it onto the bed. “Did you peek in here?”

 I watched him bite his lip and shake his head.

 “I think you’re lying, Jean.”

 “I might have looked.” He squirmed against the bonds. “It’s not just for me, is it?”

 “And why would I spoil the surprise?”

 He frowned. “Because I really don’t think I can handle something that big, so it’d better be…”

 I put a finger to his lips. “Calm down, Jean.” I kissed him softly. “Just relax. You know that I’d never hurt you to the point of breaking.”

 “Fuck, why do you have to say things like that?” Jean groaned and tried to reach towards me.

 “Does it make you nervous?” I frowned in concern.

 “Not at all. So why don’t you start using that thing on me?” Jean waggled his eyebrows.

 I tried to stifle a giggle. “Knock it off, you dork.”

 “Okay, okay.”

 I stripped and climbed onto the bed. I pulled the obnoxiously large package out of the bag and before opening it, I pointed towards the word ‘double ended’ on the front. Jean seemed a bit more relaxed now.

 He spread his legs wider. “C’mon, don’t make me wait.”

 I slapped his thigh and shot him a look. “Don’t make me sit on your face.”

 Jean groaned. “Oh god, please do it.”

 “Are you going to be good?”

 “Fuck, I’ll be the best, ever. Please just let me at it.”

 “You really want to eat my ass, huh?”

 “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

 “Such a filthy guy.”

 “What can I say? You make me want to do bad things.”

 “Okay, now I’m definitely going to.” I set the toy down, climbed over and straddled his face. I faced away as I spread myself open. “Go on, Jean.” He wasted no time and licked a stripe across my hole. “Atta boy.” His lips made smacking sounds as he left open mouthed kisses against me. “Fuck, yeah, don’t stop, Jean.” A shiver ran up my spine as he thrust his tongue in and out. I tugged Jean’s face closer; my fingers threaded through his hair tightly as he tongue-fucked my ass. I heard him tug at the bonds again. “No hands to use, I guess you better work that tongue harder, Jean.” My breathing was ragged already. “How do I taste, Jean?” He answered with more insistent movements of his tongue. I groaned happily. “Yeah, that’s good.”

 My legs shake as I climb away from his devilish tongue. As always, he’s able to bring me close to the edge almost quicker than I can bear.

 “Please,” he whined.

 I giggled and held up the 14 inch double ended purple dildo. “You ready, Jean?”

 He nodded eagerly.

 I squeezed some lube into my palm and set down the bottle by my leg.

 Jean’s legs shook as I slid the toy into him slowly. He moaned and wiggled his hips lower.

 “It’s like you want all of it,” I giggled.

 “Don’t you dare,” he quipped, his voice breathless.

 I smiled at him and started lubing up the other end. I lined up the toy with my opening, exhaled slowly and pushed it in. “Fuck, that’s good.” I grinned at Jean. I edged myself closer to him, filling myself up; I didn’t stop until our asses met.

 “Holy fuck, that is really deep,” Jean gasped.

 “Are you complaining?”

 “No, sir.”

 “Good.” I held myself up with my arms and leaned back. I rocked my hips back and forth slowly. “How’s it feel, Jean; to know that I’m filled up too? Is it stretching you open? Touching all your good spots?”

 Jean’s whined turned into pleading sobs. “Please.”

 “You can’t cum yet, Jean. You know that. I’m not going to touch you until my cock is deep inside you. Filling you up like this toy.”

 “Yours is so much better,” Jean groaned. His eyes were shut and he kept biting at his lip.

 I started jerking my hips, increasing my pace. I reached between us and pushed more of the dildo into Jean.

 “Fuck!” He sobbed. “God damn it, just give me your cock already!”

 “Well, since you asked so nicely,” I giggled and pulled the dildo first out of me, then Jean. When I reached for the condom, he stopped me.

 “No, I wanna feel you cum inside me, fill me up,” he pleaded.

 I grinned wickedly. “Are you sure?”

 “Yes!”

 I retrieved the lube and spread some on my cock. He still had his eyes closed when I sunk into him, straight to the hilt. I gave him no time to adjust and aimed to tease his prostate with each driving thrust. I put one of his ankles on my shoulder, his other leg he wrapped around me tightly.

 Jean’s breath was ragged, gasping for air. He was a beautiful, sweaty, crying, shivering mess; which is just how I like him. “Need to cum,” he whined. I watched him buck his hips upwards, searching for friction.

 “Not yet, Jean.” I was quickly losing myself as I thrust into his tight ass. “So good. All mine. You’re all mine, Jean.” The sounds of our bodies colliding nearly drowned out all my thoughts. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

 Jean choked back a sob. “Please, make me cum!”

 “Look at me, Jean.”

 He opened his eyes, his brow furrowed in distress. “Please.”

 I grinned. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you, Jean?”

 He nodded.

 “I’m not,” I chuckled as I rode him. I thought just for a moment only of my own orgasm, and just how close it was. My stomach clenched, my legs taut with the strain. “Gonna cum,” I panted. My movements grew erratic. I came in Jean’s ass with a soft, gasping, shudder.

 “Not fair!” Jean panted.

 “I didn’t forget about you.” I raised a brow at him and grinned. I lifted his legs and started eating his ass. “I can taste myself on you, Jean.”

 He gasped and I felt his legs twitch.

 “I can taste my cum,” I whispered. “Should I clean you out now, Jean; with my tongue, my fingers?”

 “Suck my cock,” he whined. “I need to cum.”

 “I’ll take care of you.” I gave his cock long, languid strokes as I went back to running my tongue along the rim of his ass. I worked my tongue in and out, while gradually increasing the pace of my hand. “Are you gonna cum for me?”

 He nodded hastily.

 The taste of my cum was heavy on my tongue, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Especially not with the way Jean was squirming, moaning, trembling, crying, and begging for release. “Cum for me, Jean.”

 “Mar-Marco! Fuck!” Jean gasped and came. I aimed his cock at his face and grinned as he stuck his tongue out.

* * *

 “That was…” Jean breathed a sigh, “fucking amazing.”

 “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” I lay down next to him and held his hand.

 “Sorry for making you carry me to the tub.” He leaned his head against my shoulder.

 “Don’t be. I like doing things like that for you. I can’t really complain since I kinda lost myself there.”

 “My legs just wouldn’t hold me,” He chuckled.

 “Was I too rough?”

 “Definitely not; I kinda like my legs feeling like jell-o after sex.”

 I dissolved into a giggling fit. “You dork.”

 “But you love me.”

 “Yes, yes I do.”

 “I love you too, Marco.” Jean kissed me softly.


End file.
